The Collection
by Sota Hoshiko
Summary: Sinea is the new girl. Yugi befrends her, Joey and Kaiba hate her, and Pegasus (!) cares for her. All seems well, until her past catches up to her. Parings later. R&R!
1. First Meetings

The Collection  
  
Author: Let the fic begin. FYI, my OC is Sinea Layaru. She is 15, has mahogany hair, purple eyes, and always wears an Old Navy rugby shirt. She is in some way, shape or form connected to the past, but I haven't decided how yet. She is extremely smart, but not as smart as Seto. I mean, come on, who would be?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who feel the need to diss Mary-Sue stories, do not read any further. This fic is NOT for you. If you leave a nasty review concerning your hate and loathing of Mary-Sues, you WILL be dissed in the upcoming chapter. I welcome constructive criticism, but if you try to pass a M-S flame off as a constructive criticism, expect your name on the diss list. You have been warned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Domino City High School. Your typical, ordinary high. Teachers, students, campus, clubs, sports. As the bell rang to signal the start of first hour, two freshman boys rushed into their algebra class to take the final exam of the quarter.  
"And you two are late because?" Inquired a brunette that sat behind one of the boys. "Joey slept late Tea," Said the boy with black, red edged hair and golden bangs, nodding toward his blonde accomplice.  
"Joey always sleeps late on exam days," Said the brown haired boy who sat behind Joey.  
"Shut up Tristan" Snapped Joey. "And Yugi" He said, turning to his friend. "Sorry about makin' you late too"  
"Oh, don't worry about it Joey." Yugi replied. "At least the teacher's not here." At that moment, however, their algebra teacher walked in, and Joey and Yugi had to sit down.  
"Class, before we begin the final, I would like to introduce a new student to Domino High." Said the teacher in a monotone. "Miss Layaru..." About half the guys in the classes jaws hit the floor. A girl with reddish brown hair walked into the classroom. Joey and Tristan were gaping.  
"Class, this is Sinea Layaru." Said the teacher. "Miss Layaru, take a seat in front of Mr. Muto please..." Sinea walked over and sat down.  
"Now, as all of you know, our final is today, and I'm sure you all studied..." He trailed off and shot a glance at Joey, who smiled sheepishly. "Miss Layaru, feel free to complete any section of the test that you know how. Now class, you may talk quietly while I have a word with your science teacher about Miss Layaru's course schedule" He left the room. As soon as he was gone, the class erupted in whispers.  
"Muto?" Sinea said quietly, turning to Yugi. "Surely not the infamous Yugi Muto?"  
"Uh, yeah, that's me," Yugi replied. "And that's Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, and Joey Wheeler." He added, motioning to each of his friends in turn. Sinea's eyes lingered on Joey, who was practically drooling at the sight of her.  
"Shut your mouth," She said in a quiet voice. "You look like too much of an oversized lap dog already, don't increase it by hanging your tongue out." Joey shut his mouth and was looking furious. Soft laughter reached Sinea's ears. She turned to see a brown haired, blue-eyed boy sitting in the desk next to her, smirking as he thumbed through a duel monsters deck. Sinea caught sight of a silvery blue dragon three times. Just as Joey was going to say something nasty to Sinea, their teacher walked back in.  
"Now class, let's take the final," He said, passing out the tests.  
"Ha!" Said Joey. "I'll bet that I'm gonna get a higher grade than her! She may make smart remarks, but there's probably nothin' more than 2x2 in her head." Nobody expected Sinea to even try to do the test, so all were very surprised when, five minutes later, she handed it in, completed.  
  
"Thank you Miss Layaru," Said the teacher, now excepting the test from the brown haired, blue-eyed boy. "You are both dismissed." Sinea grabbed her stuff and left the classroom, followed closely by the boy.  
"You just made my day," he said, once they were out of the classroom.  
"How so?" Asked Sinea innocently.  
"Joey Wheeler is a pathetic excuse for a whimpering lap dog." Said the boy.  
"I noticed," Said Sinea, smirking. She gave him a once over. "You know, you act a lot older than you look."  
"Why is it any of your concern?" Snapped the brunette.  
"Just stating a fact," Remarked Sinea, turning to go to her next class.  
"And by the way," She called back over her shoulder to the retreating boy. "It was nice meeting you... Seto Kaiba."  
Seto wheeled around two seconds after Sinea had disappeared around the  
corner. 'Weird," He thought. Then, as though guided by an invisible  
force, he turned and strode down the hall to his next class, shrugging  
off all thought of Sinea. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Expect a lot more chapters. A LOT more chapters. Review and make me happy! No flames please. And to a certain Anonymous reviewer called YOU SUCK, what you said to Red-Jewel about her fic was really mean. Sure, some Mary-Sues are overdone, but RJ's is really good! Think about what you write before you write it. If you don't, you might leave someone in tears. Or ready to kill you. I personally prefer the latter, but, hey, you haven't reviewed my fic, so who am I to complain? 


	2. Insults Aplenty

The Collection  
  
Me: I am finally updating! Isn't it wonderful?  
  
Jay: Sure...  
  
Me: Anyway, this will be chapter two... as you probably already guessed...  
  
Jay: That much is obvious. Come on, how dumb do you think the audience is? *Muttering* Probably smarter than you...  
  
Me: *whacks Jay in the head with a frying pan*  
  
Jay: @_@  
  
Me: *dusts hands off* Now where was I... Oh yeah, the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So sue me. Actually don't sue me because I need my money to buy Christmas presents for people. I do own Sinea, so you can't use her. I WILL sue.  
  
Jay: *wakes up with a huge lump on the back of his head* Don't count on it...  
  
Me: -_-# Grrrr... *whacks him with a shovel*  
  
Jay: @_@  
  
Me: Aaaaaaaany way... on with the fic!  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who feel the need to diss Mary-Sue stories, do not read any further. This fic is NOT for you. If you leave a nasty review concerning your hate and loathing of Mary-Sues, you WILL be dissed in the upcoming chapter. I welcome constructive criticism, but if you try to pass a M-S flame off as a constructive criticism, expect your name on the diss list. You have been warned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school was out, Sinea set off for home, thinking about a certain pair of blue eyes.  
'Hmm. That kid is hard to get through to. It's like he's got a brick wall around himself. Max was right. He's cold and hard and dark and distant... but why do I feel like I know him? Strange...'  
A sudden shout broke through her thoughts.  
"Hey, Sinea!"  
The new girl turned around to see Yugi and his friends walking toward her.  
"Hi!" Sinea yelled in response. She stopped for a moment to let the others catch up. As they approached, she distinctly heard Joey say, "What's so great about her? All she's good for is apademic crap. It's not like she has any real talent..."  
Sinea overpowered the urge to kick Joey where it hurts. She flashed a smile at Yugi, Tea, and Tristan, but gave Joey a nasty smirk. (Ya know, those preppy, nasty 'I'm so much better than you so I'm gonna walk all over you' smirks. *shudders* I hate those.) Joey returned the expression. Sinea was beginning to dislike Joey. As in, dislike with a passion dislike.  
"What's up Sinea?"  
The question brought Sinea back out of her thoughts.  
"What? Oh, sorry, nothing much," She said, turning to the shortest of the group. "How about you?"  
"Nothing really," Answered Yugi. "So, how was your first day of school?"  
"Long," Replied Sinea, laughing a bit. "Never really expected it to be like this." She noticed Yugi's puzzled expression. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you," She laughed. "I was home schooled for most of my life. This is my first time in a public school."  
Yugi looked momentarily surprised.  
"Well, we're eager to help you out." Said Tea. "You remember me, right?" She added.  
"If you mean since this morning, then yes, I do," Sinea assured her. Tea giggled. "I remember all of you."  
Joey looked up, slightly confused.  
"Even Joey?" Asked Tristan, jerking his thumb in his best friend's direction.  
Sinea's smirk was back in place. She gave Joey a once over, as she had done with Seto earlier that day. "Oh, he's so cute, what do you feed him?" She asked scathingly.  
Yugi winced, Tristan did that "oooooooooh" thing, and Tea shook her head. Joey looked ready to blow. (Mount Fuji!)  
Sinea turned to Yugi.  
"I gotta go," She said. "Nice talking to ya!" She turned to go, but was stopped by a hand gripping her shoulder.  
"Let go," She said in a deathly quiet voice.  
"No." Was Joey's response.  
Sinea started to get mad.  
"I said let go Wheeler!" She demanded.  
Again the response was "No!"  
Sinea spun around, causing Joey to remove his hand.  
"What part of 'let go' do you not understand?" She yelled.  
Joey stood his ground.  
"Listen Layaru," He spat. "You need to adopt some manners."  
"I don't need to adopt anything Wheeler," She retorted.  
"Hell yeah you do!" Joey shouted. "I dunno where you got your people skills, but they suck! 'S far as I can tell, you're a stuck-up, smart-ass, manner-less wench!"  
"You think you're any better?" Sinea countered. "If you ask me, you need a serious brushing up on your vocabulary."  
"Well, I didn't ask you!" Said Joey. "Jeez, didn't your parents ever teach you how to be nice?"  
That struck a sore spot. Sinea's eyes narrowed.  
"Now you've done it Joey." Muttered Tristan.  
"Shut it Trist." Hissed Joey.  
Sinea found her thread again.  
"You can't even be nice to your friends." She said.  
Joey blanched. 'Damn." He thought.  
Sinea kept going.  
"At least I have the decency to be nice to the people I like. And in case you haven't guessed, I don't like you."  
Joey was having trouble with a comeback.  
"No comment?" Taunted Sinea. "So sad... Well, I need to get going." She again turned to leave, but this time stopped of her own accord.  
"Hey, Yugi, before I forget, I wanted to ask you, are there any good gaming shops in town?" She asked.  
Yugi nodded.  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, my grandpa owns one." Said Yugi. "It's right down the street. We live over the shop. Wanna come see?"  
Sinea nodded, smiling.  
"Sure," She said. "Coolness."  
Yugi grinned.  
"Alright then!"  
The short boy let the way up the street, Sinea beside him and the others close behind. Joey amused himself by making faces at the back of Sinea's head, until Tea told him to stop. Sinea looked back over her shoulder.  
"What's he doing, sticking his tongue out at me?" She asked. "Tell him not to, because he looks like a little puppy when he does."  
"Keep walkin' Layaru..." Joey snarled through gritted teeth.  
Tea frowned.  
"Sinea, why do you have to pick on Joey?" She asked. "He gets enough insults from Kaiba."  
"Really now?" Asked Sinea.  
At that moment however, they arrived at the Kame Shop. Yugi looked up at it with pride.  
"Well, here we are," He said. "Come on in, I'll show you around."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: I know the chapters are short, and it takes forever to update, but I'm on winter break (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances around the room with a Dr. Pepper*) Anyway, please review, cuz I'd really appreciate it. ^_^  
  
Seto: So I just disappeared, did I?  
  
Me: You're gonna be in the next chapter. Stop complaining.  
  
Jay: *finally wakes up, though slightly lethargic* I got a pickle, I got a pickle, I got a pickle hey hey hey hey... 


End file.
